


Vid: Fairytale

by shirasade



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), The New Adventures of Peter and Wendy (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: You are my fairytaleI hope that you don't run away- Fairytale, by Milky Chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tribute to the 2003 movie (my favourite!) and the awesomeness that is the [web series](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE5OtGY4B5I&list=PLkF--ahv3nwpPqCfzKh1OyfR9NwVRAXwD). Ep 17 of season 1, during which Peter and Wendy tell of their first meeting just made me melt. I decided right then and there that they're the original Peter and Wendy all grown up. Because of course Peter came back for his Wendy. :)

**Music** : Fairytale, by Milky Chance (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHSzmJvQ2dU))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/peterpan_fairytale.zip) (170mb, .mp4 with subtitles in .srt format)

 **Dialogue** :  
_Peter (grown-up):_ Don't recognize it?

 _Wendy (grown-up):_ Should I?

 _Peter (g):_ Think about the first time we met...

 _Wendy (g):_ Oh, you were crying!

 _Peter (g):_ No! I was not crying!  
I was... distraught.

 _Wendy (g):_ I asked...  
Wendy (young): Boy, why are you crying?

 _Peter (g):_ Again, I was not crying!  
But, yes, I saw her.  
And I bowed.  
And I said: What's your name?

 _Wendy (y):_ Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

 _Peter (g):_ It was the most beautiful name I had ever heard.  
I told you my name.

 _Peter (young):_ Peter. Pan.

 _Peter (g):_ And, um, why I was... upset.

 _Peter (y):_ I was crying because I can't get the shadow to stick!  
And I wasn't crying!

 _Wendy (g):_ And I took you back to my nursery and I sowed the...  
back on for you.

 _Wendy (y):_ I should like to give you...  
... a... kiss.  
Don't you know what a kiss is?

 _Peter (g):_ It's been my lucky charm ever since!  
But I don't need luck anymore.  
'Cause there's nothing in this world that makes me feel luckier...  
...than being with you.

 _Wendy (g):_ Peter.

 _Wendy (y):_ Peter.

 _Wendy (g):_ Do you, um - wait outside for me?  
Reason number 124 why Peter Pan is selfish:  
He keeps stealing all of my heart.

 _Wendy (y):_ This belongs to you.  
And always will.


End file.
